


【丸雛】黑

by love216mo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love216mo/pseuds/love216mo
Summary: 上篇：【橫雛】白這篇與橫雛的內容有關，建議先看上篇會比較容易理解。丸山視角。OOC請注意，錯字請原諒，文筆非常廢，短打BE。本來想以隱晦一點的寫法，但感覺寫得不太好。而且感覺這篇寫得很囉唆，希望大家不要介意。有用一些黑白的對比，不知道大家有沒有發現。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Murakami Shingo
Kudos: 2





	【丸雛】黑

**Author's Note:**

> 上篇：【橫雛】白
> 
> 這篇與橫雛的內容有關，建議先看上篇會比較容易理解。  
丸山視角。  
OOC請注意，錯字請原諒，文筆非常廢，短打BE。
> 
> 本來想以隱晦一點的寫法，但感覺寫得不太好。而且感覺這篇寫得很囉唆，希望大家不要介意。有用一些黑白的對比，不知道大家有沒有發現。

我穿好早已熨平的襯衫，緩緩的打著領帶，卻怎樣都打不好，因此放棄了打領帶的想法，改穿筆挺的西裝外套，然後便離開家裡了。

今天是一個特別的日子，我喜歡的人結婚了，對方沒有將婚禮舉行得很隆重，只是邀請親友參加。我認識對方二十年了，理所當然的找了我當伴郎，我很高興對方的邀請，也替他們感到開心，我真的很想祝福他們……但是我做不到，我無法一邊笑著一邊祝福他們新婚快樂。

我坐在前往他們家的的士上，在後坐抹去了眼角的淚水，也告訴自己只能在這段路程上軟弱，因為我是他們最要好的兄弟。不快不慢的就到達了目的地，我謝過司機後便下車了，望著熟悉的門口，有種莫名的感覺觸動了思緒。「Maru你來了！」對方先是給了我一個大大的擁抱，我聞到了微微的椰子香味，還是與以前一樣喜歡椰子味的沐浴露，我微微的回抱他，看到了站在他後邊的人，那人點點頭示意打招呼，我回了一個微笑。多想不要結束這個擁抱，多想擁抱到未來，但終究只是我的奢求，對方結束了屬於我們短暫的擁抱，然後他回到了他愛人的旁邊，我又再次感到莫名的思緒。

我站著一旁看著別人對他們的祝福，其實我一早就知道他們會結婚，倒不如就是我促成他們的決定。

我在家裡彈著結他的時候，手機接到了對方的訊息，問我可不可以出來喝一杯，我當然放下手中的一切立即出門找他。到達目的地後才發現他選了以前一起去喝過的高級酒吧，我熟悉的走到店內的盡頭，那裡的位置比較隱蔽。我走過去看到了已經微醺的他，「怎麼自己在喝悶酒？」我坐在他的旁邊，而他沒有望向我，只是把威士忌都倒進了兩個裝著冰球的空杯裡，然後遞給我。「不要喝這麼多吧！」他並沒有理會我，我也不再多說，只是靜靜地在一旁陪他喝酒。不知道過了多久，他終於跟我講話了。「Maru，我做錯了什麼？我只是以為大家都有共識不想結婚，沒想到他會發這麼大的脾氣。」我再次靜靜的聽完他講話，心裡便越來越痛苦，可是這一切都是自己的咎由自取。「那你很反對結婚嗎？」他搖了搖頭，「那就結婚吧，你們都認識了二十年，這麼了解對方雖然說結不結也不是問題了，但對方希望的話那我覺得就沒什麼所謂吧！」心如刀割就是這種感覺吧？他考慮了一會便同意了我的想法，我幫他設計了求婚的驚喜。然後便送他回到家裡的門口，「Maru，幸好有你在，如果不是我都不知道該怎麼好，謝謝你呢！」我摸摸他的頭，然後便轉身離去，我怕多待一秒都會流下眼淚，我怕多待一秒都會想把他抱住，我怕多待一秒就不會再想離開。

在隔天我把他的戀人約了出來，我覺得是時候給自己一個機會斬斷所有的牽連。對方顯然是心不在然，我稍稍觀察他的表情，就如今天的天氣一樣一片灰暗。我稍微問對方是否有心事，結果非常明顯。在聽完整個故事的時候，我真的很想大笑，我真的由心底裡覺得他們是天生一對，早知道就不要插足兩人的感情，因為由此至終都根本沒有我的戲份。

我沒有把兩人的誤會講出來，反而是按照他們的性格去給建議，但其實有很多話是說給自己聽。「要替我好好照顧他…」我真的好希望照顧他的人是我，可惜這都只是一個已破滅的夢。就在這個時候，對方接了一個電話，在電話響起的那瞬，我就知道是誰，也明白到自己終於沒有任何的位置了。對方遮掩不住的喜悅從嘴角溢出，他喝完整杯啤酒便離開了，走的時候還跟我道謝，留下我靜靜的獨坐在店裡，默默地喝著未完的啤酒，微微地苦笑著，漸漸的眼淚劃破了眼角，慢慢的啤酒帶點苦澀味。

那天我離開店裡後並不想回到家裡，只好漫無目的走著。走過了跟他吃過的燒肉店，走過了跟他打鬧的拍攝場地，走過了與他相擁過的地方，走到了他家的門口，如果我就這樣進去會變成如何？結果會否變得不一樣？我並不知道自己何時離去，只感覺到手尖因冰冷的夜風吹得發疼，我跟自己承諾這會是最後一次了，明天過後他便完完全全不屬於我了。

思緒回到現在，他們兩人坐在小舞台中心的長桌上，看著我慢慢走上去。是的，我不僅是伴郎還是負責致詞。  
「大家好，我是村上信五和橫山候隆的兄弟，丸山隆平。我代表各位來賓祝福你們白頭偕老，永結同心。我從二十年前就認識了他們，看著他們由懵懵懂懂到現在都將步入四十，他們已經互相陪伴大家四分之一個人生，我無法用言語表達他們之間的感情，因為我相信兩人的關係早已超越了言語。我還記得裕親以前對我好，還憶記信ちゃん以前對我的恩，我也無以為報，只希望透過這次的致詞能獻上我的祝福，謝謝。」每讀一個字心就痛多一次，看著兩人為對方帶上戒指，然後深深的一吻，眼睛模糊到無法繼續看著他們。我終於明白莫名的思緒是什麼了，原來心碎就是這樣的感覺。

那天晚上我比誰都喝得多，以為這樣做就能暫時放下一切，真的能夠真正祝福他們了吧！可笑是，在我醉倒後夢回以前的我和他。我跟信ちゃん其實在很久以前有在一起過。我住在他家裡，明明那時候大家都不是很富有，他卻不單只讓我住在他家，而且對我照顧有加，比如我總是打不好領帶，所以他總會幫我打好領帶然後順便給我一個親吻，還會煮意大利麵給我，我永遠都記得那種味道，酸酸的甜甜的，猶如他的愛一樣，在看似暴力下其實十分溫柔，這是讓我無比眷戀的感覺，然而到了最後我們還是分開了，原因只是我沒有勇氣去回應他的感情，我害怕了，我怕被別人發現，我怕我們的關係會因為這樣而變質，我怕最後失去了他，可笑是我還是失去了，我就算如何後悔都無法挽回，所以我選擇成全，再見了，村上信五，我的一生致愛。

夢醒，淚痕還是沾濕了枕頭，在黑夜底下就像一片漆黑，我已經失去了我的未來。


End file.
